


Dulces Recuerdos

by DifferentOctave



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Brotherly fluff 'cause why not, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sparklings (But not what you think!)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los bonos que forjamos con los que está alrededor pueden trascender la vida misma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulces Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226907) by [DifferentOctave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave). 



> Bueno, tengo esta clase de español que estoy tomando. Y mi tarea consistía en traducir una pieza corta.  
> Así que sí. Si cometo algún error, por favor dígame. Gramática, ortografía, uso de mayúsculas...  
> Disfrute! :D
> 
> No sé si se supone que debo escribir las etiquetas en español o no, así que les escribí en Inglés, pero aquí están en español.  
> Fluff, Familia, Espumosos, (Pero no es lo que piensas!), Causa fraternal pelusa ¿por qué no?

Familia. Los humanos teinen una idoma extraño, y una cultura extraña. Pero esa palabra, familia...  
En Cybertron, no tenían unidades familiares como los humanos hacen. Pero el concepto no era una extranjera, tampoco.  
Había uno que era su hermano. Y ahora, se había ido, con sólo recuerdos restante.

* * *

  _"_ _¿Me puede leer un cuento?"_

 _Su hermano suspiró. "Pero yo le leí uno!" Magnus hacer pucheros. "Por favor, sólo uno más?"_  
_"Bien, bien ... sólo éste!" Orion cedió. Nunca podría decir 'no' a su hermano._  
_Probablemente tenía que aprendar a._

* * *

  _Magnus levantó su mano, preparada para atacar. Después de un momento de vacilación, se dejó caer sobre su víctima desprevenida._

 _Orion saltó. "Qué estás haciendo?" Apartó la mano de su hermano de la parte superior de la cabeza._  
_Magnus rió. "Yo booped usted!" Orion arrugó su rostro. "Tú ... me booped?" Un guiño. "Uh-huh!" "Ya veo ... ¿por qué lo hiciste 'boop' mí?" "Porque puedo!"_  
_"Muy bien." Orion levantó la mano y la dejó caer sobre el timón de Magnus. "Te Boop a cambio!"_

* * *

  _"_ _'Rion, ¿cómo se define un' hermano'?" Preguntó Magnus. Como Orion abrió la boca para hablar, interrumpió Magnus. "Y no la definición del diccionario. ¿Qué significa para usted?"_

_"¿Cómo defino un hermano? Un hermano es alguien que me importa, y haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que estén felices. Alguien me desafiaría Primus mismo si eso significaba mantenerlos seguros. Alguien me gusta pasar vorns de mi vida. alguien como tú, Magnus."_


End file.
